With These Hands I Will Play
by TomoeHimura
Summary: Elizaveta is married to the evil Gilbert who keeps her all to himself.  Never gives her any freedom or what she wants.  But what does she want?  PruHun  HunAus
1. A Dancing Visitor

**Author's Note:**

I was in the mood to write another fanfic! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

**Summary:**

When eighteen year old Elizaveta Héderváry is engaged and married to Gilbert Weillschmidt for Royalty reasons, the young Hungarian finds herself lonely and abused. So she seeks shelter in something the Prussian prince would not allow. For a woman to have an education from an unlikely visitor.

PrussiaXHungaryXAustria

I arose that morning, the sun gleaming through the doors that hid the balcony. I swung my feet over the edge of my queen sized bed with golden blankets draping over the mattress. Knowing what today brought for me had me infuriated. I sat at my desk chair and forced my hairbrush through the brown locks of hair that were entangled with each other. It hurt awfully that I found some strands caught in the hairbrush bristles. I slammed the hairbrush on my desk and sighed. I didn't want to get married to him. Gilbert is so full of himself and think he is so hot! I growled at the thought! That was when my bedroom door was forced open. My mother rushed into my bedroom and stood me up, followed by two servants. We weren't royalty, but we weren't poor either.

A corset entangled my torso and held in place. I heard the string make it's way through the holes as they tied it. I couldn't breathe enough as it is so how do they expect me to walk down an isle! The maids ran out of the room and back in within a couple minutes. One carrying my dress, and the other with a petticoat. I stepped into it as they brought it up to my hips and tied it. So now I'm going to appear that I have a two asses! Just great! They brought the dress over my head. I forced my arms through the chiffon sleeves and they pulled at my dress until it rested in place nice and tight.

The maids then took a fistful of my hair and pulled it into a tight bun. They slapped a veil at the crest of my head. I sighed again with my hands into a fist, my nails digging into my palms. The maids left and Feliciano ran in and held onto my skirt.

"Lizzy, are you getting married?" the young boy asked. I simply nodded, unable to say anything. If I could, I would deny this marriage in a heartbeat. "To Gilbert?" I nodded again. Feliciano raised his arms, wanting to be held. I bent over and raised him high above my head before bringing him into my embrace. His brown eyes were precious and those small orbs were the only thing keeping me sane. My mom, being the bitch that she is, took him from my arms and set him down.

"Go play, she still needs to get ready," my mother instructed. Doing that just made me want to slap her. When Feliciano left the room, my mom looked at me. "Now Elizaveta, things will go swimmingly today. You know what you must do! Get married, go to his home, celebrate, and then the wedding night."

"Mom, there is a possibility this marriage could be annulled. I will not give away my virginity on a wedding night!"

"Hold your tongue! It can be annulled if he doesn't take it on his first night of marriage."

"Whatever mom, we're going to be late!" I stormed out of the room with my mom in hot pursuit, taking my arm shortly after.

"If your father could see you now! He would say how beautiful you are. Now remember, this is for the family!"

"Then why don't you marry him?" I commented. My mother just laughed as we walked down the stairs, the wedding march filling the entire house as we made our way to the gazebo. As we passed the piano, I noticed how beautifully the pianist's hands were dancing with the keys. I'd like to learn that dance someday. Gilbert would never allow it. I noticed the white blanket that made it's way to the gazebo where Gilbert stood standing, his hands on his hips. The cocky bastard! The last thing that I want to do is kiss him! Thank god, it's just a peck. I suddenly approached him, realizing my mom was sitting down on the front row.

His red eyes were burning with my green ones. Strangely saying, I couldn't look away. We said our prayers, exchanged the rings, and signed the marriage sheet. He put his hands at the bottom of my veil and raised it over my head.

"You may now kiss the bride," announced the priest. I made a disgusted sound before Gilbert's hand met my chin. He brought his face close to mine. My desire to pull away burning strongly in my mind and my heart. I squinted my eyes before our lips touched gently. His right arm met my lower back which pulled me close. What the hell happened to the peck? He kissed me roughly that his lips almost swallowed mine. Everybody in the audience were applauding but Feliciano, as he noticed my pained expression. He broke the kiss but kept me close to him.

"You can let me go!" I whispered.

"I know, but if I do, somebody else will take you from me!" he responded.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that was the last possibility. The celebration was alright. Gilbert spent most of the time dancing. I spent mine watching Feliciano grip the skirt of my dress, I held him at the back of the head, entangling my fingers through his hair. Occasionally, I heard him sob. I knew he was crying but I didn't want to approach that sad face, knowing my sadness caused it. "It is alright, Feliciano! I am alright. You will always be in my heart and my dearest friend. If Gilbert will not allow you to live with us, I will annull this marriage myself! Okay?"

Feliciano looked up at me, the tears stopping slowly. He nodded with a smile. I picked him up and placed him in my lap as I stayed sitting. Gilbert was at my side, placing Feliciano back on the floor. "My dear wife has informed me that she wishes to retire. I shall join her. We thank you for your company. We had a lovely time!" Was I able to get a single word in? I noticed that he picked me up bridal style, I kept my arms crossed over my chest, not wanting to hold onto him.

Once we got to his bedroom, he set me down on his burgundy colored sheets. He layed next to me and pulled me close to his chest. "I've been waiting for this!" he told me.

"Me too!" I responded through a strained expression, my hands balled into fists again. He rolled us over until he was laying on top of me, straddling my hips. He forced his lips onto mine once again. I bit his lower lip to get him to stop. It actually worked and he looked at me strangely.

"You don't want me?"

"Not right now... I... I started my period!" It's obvious it was a lie but he released me as I ran into the bathroom. I had to lie to my mother, making her think I lost my virginity. I ripped all my clothes off and layed in an empty bath tub. I stroked my hand across my stomach before one rested at my left breast and the other hand continued to search my womanly regions.

The next morning, I arose with a spring. My head was throbbing and I could feel that my hair was a total mess. I looked at my surroundings to see bed sheets draped over my naked flesh, with an empty, slept in bed covering next to me. I could already assume Gilbert went to breakfast. I looked at the foot of the bed to see a group of ladies kneeling at me. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, my arms covering my chest.

"Your Highness! Good morning! His majesty is at breakfast waiting for you! We must get you ready for the day. Today you must meet with the public at noon and give a speech, then study with the Prussian pianist! After, you will have dinner with Gilbert and your father-in-law," a lady read as they were dressing me in some of the finest silk.

"And when does the slitting of the wrist come? I can't wait till that part of my schedule!" I was immediately back-slapped for that rude comment. "Bastard!" I mumbled under my breath.

The morning went by pretty slow and boring. I went to breakfast and lessons as scheduled, so I had an hour to do whatever I pleased. I decided to stand by the horse departures and watch life pass me by. I noticed a white horse gallop toward the palace, in fact: headed in my direction. It came to a halt as I held my breath. Was I to bow at the stranger or wait till he did it first? I gave a small curtsie, my left forearm meeting me chest, hand close to chin. He smiled back at me and gave me a nice gestured bow. It was much better than the greeting Gilbert gave me when we first met. When we met, he just acted all cool with a "hey hottie".

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, shyly.

"Maybe I have something that would interest you. I am a pianist in search of a job. Would you like to be taught?" he asked.

I did not hear anything he said. I was more interested in the brown ahoge that rested at his head. I wonder if he would let me touch it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. After all, I am royalty now! My right hand went to reach for it, just a small touch would suffice. His left hand met with mine, and I looked into his eyes only to find warm violet eyes. So beautiful and gentle. Unlike Gilbert's evil red ones.

"If you don't mind, your highness, I _am _connected to the other end," he commented at my desire to touch his hair.

"I didn't catch your name," I replied.

"Roderich... Roderich Edelstein! And you are?"

"Elizaveta Weillschmidt! She's my wife! Now keep your ahoge out of our business, Austrian prince! She already has a tutor!" Gilbert commented snobbishly.

I looked at the "Austrian Prince" with sorrow filled eyes. "Excuse me then. Have a nice day!" Roderich replied. He hopped on his horse as if it wasn't the height it was and rode off into the distance, my strongest desire was to stop him! And hit Gilbert!


	2. A Long Journey

**Author's Note:**I enjoyed the amount of views I had already so I wanted to write another chapter. It's going to get good soon!

It was been ten years since that day I met the Austrian prince, but I haven't seen him since then. I am now twenty-eight and Feliciano is fifteen. I have had a son named Ivan. He has violet eyes and Gilbert's hair color. He is a good father to him. But it is just because he has an heir. Ivan hardly visits me during my free time which makes it seem just as worse. I usually find my self hovering around the horse departure area, nowadays. As if I'm waiting for something to come. I saw a person brushing one of the horses around the stables that I didn't recognize. I walked to the stables in a quick motion. I was told to stay out of the stables, especially in my court gowns. I kicked open the door and walked toward the gentleman.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Please excuse me, princess!" He bowed. "My name is Ludwig! I was hired by his majesty to tend to the horses as a stable boy a year ago."

"Well, Ludwig. What was your previous job?" I asked.

"Same job. But I was in Germany with my cousin. He fired me."

"Where does he live now?" I was a little pissed that Gilbert hired someone without letting me know.

"Austria. But Gilbert told me I wasn't allowed to let you leave to go see him."

"I don't care! Prepare Lightning! I'm going on my occasional ride!"

Feliciano heard me scream at him and ran in. "Lizzy, are you alright?" He looked at Ludwig. "Who's that?"

"This is Ludwig, the new stable boy. Be good friends with him while I'm gone. I'm going for a ride." I rushed towards my closet and popped it open. I didn't need any help to get dressed when I'm in a rage. I pulled out a dress in the very back of the closet that I wore when I was in Hungary and slipped it on. The white sleeves began at the crest of my shoulders and poofed out until the embraces my wrists. It was v shaped and began at a corset that started at my breasts to the top of my hips. A black skirt continued where the corset ended that went to my ankles, covering black boots. I tied my hair in a low ribbon and put a black cape on and ran back to where Lightning better have been prepared. I saw that Feliciano didn't leave. In fact, they were having a friendly conversation. I hopped onto Lightning and tipped Ludwig a few gold coins. "You are to not tell Gilbert where I'm going. I'm just going for a ride." Ludwig nodded before I rode off into the evening.

"Mommy?" Ivan asked after I left.

"Aww, Ivan!" Feliciano said, cradling him tightly to his chest.

"Your little brother?" Ludwig asked, rubbing Ivan's head.

"No. I am Lizzy's friend. This is her little boy!" He replied, smiling at Ludwig which caused him to blush.

On my ride, it was strangely quiet and empty in the forest paths. I didn't know the direction I was going but I new it was going to take at least a day to get there, even with Lightning running at his fastest. Once the sun began to set, I took shelter at the lake. I didn't know how far I already have gone but I knew it wasn't enough to get outside of Prussian territory. I tied Lightning up onto a log so he wouldn't escape as I walked onto the sand. I would enjoy the sand even more if it was Austrian's. I sat down and brought my legs into my chest as I let sleep consume me.

I've heard a couple voices pass me by as I was sleeping but nothing about me. I began to dream for what seemed like fifteen minutes but was actually hours. I arose gently and looked at the lake to see the sun rising. It was a remarkable sight as the lake mimicked it's every move. I looked behind me to see Lightning laying on his side. I ran towards him to make sure he wasn't shot. I shook him gently and he rose his head quickly. I sighed in relief. Lightning stood up and nudged my chest gently, the sweet angel! I hugged his head and smiled. I heard camera lens shutter and looked around but found nothing. I hopped onto his back and lifted the hood of the cape over my head and began to trot. I should begin looking for people to ask which way to go to Austria. But they might recognize me and tell Gilbert. But what's even worse is I wouldn't know where to begin looking for that bastard who fired Ludwig. He is such an excellent worker. I've never seen Lightning in such a great position! He looks better than ever!

I pulled tightly on the reins which made Lightning come to an abrupt halt once I saw an after fire place. Burnt out trees and a destroyed statue in the middle of the field. It was broken slightly but I could see what it was trying to be. It was some woman but I wasn't exactly sure. I hopped off Lightning to examine the area. It was fresh. As if it was done the day before. I walked towards the statue until I was surrounded by men with guns. I put my hands to my heart in shock. I didn't have a weapon so I couldn't protect myself.

"What are you doing next to the statue of his majesty's mother?" one asked.

"I'm... just examining the area," I replied, loud enough to be heard.

"That happened last night! We'll have to take you in to face the king!" another replied.

"But... Lightning?" I turned to see they took him into custody as well.

"Well missy, where were you going and where were you coming from?"

"I was going to Hungary from... Prussia."

"And what's your name?"

"Elizaveta... Hedervary!" I slipped my wedding ring from my finger and slipped it into the pocket of my skirt. If they found out I was the wife of a Prussian prince, I will be slaughtered on the spot! They threw me into what looked by a portable prison that was latched behind horses. It was obvious they were going to pull it. "Where are you going to take me?"

"To the Austrian court! You will be asked questions by the king and his son!" I remember something of Austria happening to me when I was younger, I just couldn't remember. I decided to lean against a wall and fall asleep. It was going to be a long ride. In at least five hours, we came to an abrupt stop and the back door was opened up. They suddenly put iron handcuffs on my wrists and forced me to walk inside. The size of the building was unbelieveably beautiful. The walls were white and it was three stories tall. I was going to get lost if they let me loose in here. They forced me through doorways and down a hall to the main room where the king was sitting in a throne. I sat on my knees as a way of showing honor.

"Show your face," the king announced. I hesitated but looked up with my eyes sealed shut before I opened them slightly. "Why were you found in the forest of my wife?"

"I was on my way to Hungary and came across the burnt forest and went to examine it."

"You're lying. Would you like to tell me the truth?"

I gulped in fright. "I was on my way here to seek the attention of you. You see, in my home, I have an employee who used to work for someone in this country. Maybe you might know where he came from. I would liike a word with his employer."

"What wwas his name?"

"Ludwig. I don't know his last name but he said he worked in Germany."

He pounded the floor with his staff three times and then there were gaurds at both of my arms. "He told us before he left, he was going to work for the Prussian court! May God have mercy on your soul!" I knew what he meant and they began to tow me away towards the guillotine. I witnessed Gilbert send people to their deaths. I passed what appeared to be the king's sons. One looked strangely familiar. His brown ahoge and violet eyes looked strangely familiar. I stopped screaming for them to let go and forced them to release and grabbed him by the arm.

"Stop her!"

"No!" I made the prince face his father. "I know him. He seeked my attention ten years ago!" I stood in front of him. "Please make me yours!" His eyes widened at my demand as his left hand met my waist, in a manner that felt like he was going to push me away. "Take me as your student! Teach me that dance you pianists call music!"


	3. Two Deals!

**Author's Note:**After a couple hours of uploading chapter 2, I got numerous amounts of view, so thank you! Now where are the reviews? Thanks guys! This is for you! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The prince's eyes widened at my demand. I wondered if he thought I only asked him just so I could keep the smart part of me from my stupid part. His violet eyes went from wide to narrow. I think he found out and changed his hand position from my waist. He removed his right hand and placed his left arm around my lower back and brought me to his chest.

"Father, I wish to take her as my pupil! Please allow her to be my student!" he pleaded.

He rose out of his throne and walked to his son. "You know if you do this, you will have the Prussian prince after you if he finds your holding his wife. You do know this, right?" he asked.

He knew I was married to that ass hole. "And I'm prepared to take the consequences."

The king walked in front of me and lifted my face by the chin to look at him. "If your husband comes after my son or my family, for that matter, it will cost your head. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Get her out of my sight!" I turned around to walk away, only to see a gaurd ready to remove the handcuffs. I smiled at him and looked down at my wrists as I watched him unhook me. I rubbed my wrists that were now red and walked out of the room as the doors closed behind me. I didn't want to trouble him with this. Whatever his name was. I turned to my right to see a young woman before me. I bowed towards her, as a way of showing my respect! She simply stood there but nodded gently.

She had blonde hair and smoldering blue eyes. She was a little taller than me and a beautiful white dress. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elizaveta. I will be one of the prince's students."

"Then I think I should at least show you around. It's the least I could do." She hooked her left arm through my right and towed me through the palace. The last room she showed me was the piano room and left me there as I was waiting for the prince who said he would look after me. I was waiting for two hours and he still haven't shown his face. I sat against the black bench that rested in front of the piano and gently touched the keys one at a time. They sounded beautifully as nothing evil could bestow against something so elegant. I waited another hour before I fell asleep where I sat, leaning against the piano. He never showed up. I don't think she ever told him. I just stayed there as dust collected everywhere.

I woke up and looked around to see portraits pass me. I knew I wasn't walking because I couldn't feel the floor. Instead, I was being carried. I looked side to side, and on my right, I saw a chest. I looked up to see an unfamiliar face. "Who are you? Where is?"

"My brother is in bed, depressed right now. I am Antonio!" he spoke.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You don't wish to see my brother?"

"I do! I was just wondering. What's his name?"

He dropped me and my butt quickly met with the floor! "I thought you told me you met him!"

"I have! It's been ten years!"

"Oh." He helped me up and I looked to my left to see his head peeking out.

"Thank you, Antonio. I can make it the rest of the way." He bowed to me and I curtsied. I'm sure his brother recognized it because it was the same one I gave him. I turned and walked to him. "Thank you for saving my neck!"

He nodded. "Why were you looking for Ludwig's employer anyway?"

"Because Lightning... Oh my god, Lightning! Where are your horse stables?" He walked me to them and I saw Lightning laying down. Not a bruise on his body. "Ludwig has been watching him. I thought he looked better than when I had him so I was wondering what was wrong with you guys and how you could let him go."

"I had to return to my father and he couldn't come with us. So he chose to leave," he replied.

"Aah. He needed you for royalty business. Lightning, come here boy!" He responded well.

"No. Engagement opportunity." My eyes widened at the thought. "It was to the girl who showed you around. That's Maria Theresa."

"Was?" I asked. Unsure of if it ended or not. If it did, do I dare congradulate him or give him my sympathy.

"Yes. Today, we decided it was for the better that we lived seperately. She actually was given a better proposal!" His hand went to Lightning's nose once his face came to us.

"Any marriage to you is better than none at all!" He looked at me with widened eyes. I turned away quickly, blushing pink. "Do you think it's bed time?"

"Elizaveta, here we say 'should we retire for the night'. And I agree."

"You remember my name? I'm sorry but I forgot yours."

He chuckled. "It's Roderich!"

"It sounds as nice as it did the first time!" He smiled and showed me to my room. "Good night, Roderich!" I curtsied.

"Sweet dreams!" Roderich replied and bowed to me. I walked into the bedroom and I could barely see. All I saw was a black queen sized bed in the darkness. I made my way on thhe bed and layed down underneath the covers. It felt uncomfrotably different. I never felt something this comfortable that it was akward. I tossed and turned in it. I suddenly realized what was wrong. It was my attire. I searched the walls for the light and found it at the end of the room by the door. I got undressed and opened the wardrobe in the corner and popped it open to see dresses and nightgowns. I wonder if this was Maria's closet or not. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed something. I pulled out the nightgown and put it on. It felt as good as satin. And the sleeves began at the edge of my shoulders. I turned off the light and layed back down under the covers! I was tossing and turning once more and tried closing my eyes and fell asleep once again for the third time today. I woke up an hour later and it was two hours later.

I got out of bed and went back to the wardrobe and pulled out a robe since I was practically naked without it. I began roaming the halls until I found the one I was looking for. I opened it gently. Lucky for me, it didn't creak! I began walking towards the bed at the far back wall. One side was empty but the other side, where I was standing, it had a huge lump in it. I looked at the night stand to see glasses resting on top. I knew they were Roderich's just by remembering the conversation we had today. I knelt down onto my knees and touched his shoulder. I shook him gently and he opened his eyes slowly. His violet eyes were practically glowing in the dark because that was all I could see or focus on.

"Elizaveta? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, putting his glasses onto his face.

I shook my head no. "I can't sleep... What do you usually do to fall asleep quickly?"

"Share my bed with my father and used to with my mother."

"But what if they aren't here?" I asked, surprised that he would bring up that offer.

"I stay awake. Do you wish to lay down with me?" he asked. I squished my lips together and nodded gently. He rolled over and held the blanket open for me to climb in with him. I sat down and felt hands meet my chest to untie my robe and slide it off of my body before I layed down. He rested his arm across my chest to rest the blankets back down. Or so I thought. He rested his lips against mine which felt great so I responded well and returned it. I quickly ran out of breath and he moved his lips to my neck and it slowly made it's way to my breast plate.

"Ah! Gilbert! Stop it!" I shouted. I sprung up to find myself back in my bed. I looked to the side and didn't see a nightstand. I looked at the spot where I was sittinng at. Could it have been a dream? Or could it be something I'm secretly wanting? I looked down at my chest and didn't see any kiss marks. I guess it is what I want. But today I start my lessons in piano! I can't wait! I stood up and ran to the closet to see what was in it.

I saw a white dress with ruffles. I put it on and a maid saw me in it. "You look beautiful. But that's not the full outfit, my dear!" I looked at her with an arched eyebrow. She took a bold green corset. Before she tied it in place, she buttoned the back of my dress in place and set the green corset over my stomach and hooked it. She walked in front of me and pulled the ruffles out of the corset which hid half the corset. It was a low v cut which showed a small bit of clevage. They began at the edge of my shoulders. It was actually beautiful. Life in Austria wouldn't be that bad. I wish I could annull the marriage myself and marry Gilbert! What am I saying? I've only known him for one day. The maid walked out and shut the door. After the door was shut, I heard a knock. I opened it and it was somebody I didn't recognize. He had yellow hair and green eyes. I stepped back.

"Who are you?" I asked scared. Part of me wanted to call for Roderich, but I doubt he could hear me.

"My name is Arthur, and I've come to make a deal with you! How would you like to divorce Gilbert and marry Roderich?" he asked.

"You can do that? What's the catch?" I asked.

"You just have to give me your voice until you leave Austrian land!" he replied. "Your voice will automatically come back on instinct."

"Then how can my part of the deal come true?"

"Make him fall in love with you! I managed to make a disguise that looked like you! So Gilbert knows you never left!"

I felt my heart beat uncontrollably deep inside my chest. "And what if I can't do that?"

"Your disguise will fade away and he will know your gone! And what better place to look and attack then Austria."

I sighed. It was a pretty good deal. If he kisses me, doesn't it count as falling in love with someone? "Deal!"

"Now. Say 'I love you, Roderich'."

I sighed once more "I love you-" I felt a tight pull in my throat that constantly felt like it was rising. I screamed loudly for the last time and fell to my knees.

"Lovely doing business with you!" I heard loud knocks on the door, people calling my name. Suddenly the door broke open and Roderich was in a purple waist coat and pants.

I stood up and curtsied, feeling light-headed as ever. And so, my most difficult job begins!


	4. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**I was in the mood to write another chapter. So, here ya go! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

What was I getting myself into? I gave up my voice for the love of an Austrian prince! I didn't know him and I must seduce him! Seduce the heir to the throne? This will be the most difficult job yet! Seducing anyone in general would be easy if I wanted to consumate my marriage, but the heir to the throne? Dear lord, help me! Roderich noticed I was alright, especially since I was standing. He sighed and walked off with me in pursuit. This was a perfect opportunity! I began walking faster, only to bump into him. The bastard had to walk faster. So instead of hitting him, I hit the floor! Antonio was behind me, in hysterics, laughing his ass off. I want to hit him so bad! They both walked ahead of me and I caught up quickly before I got lost in the mansion that is supposed to be their home. I would question them about why they live in such an enormous house with such a little family.

"Darling!" I heard a voice call. I looked down the hall to see a young blonde haired girl running towards us. She wrapped her arms around Antonio and jumped into his arms.

"Lili!" he replied, embracing her. If that works on Antonio, I wonder if it would work on Roderich. "Elizaveta, this is my wife Lili. I met her in Liechtenstein. Lili, be good friends with her!"

"Hi Lizzy!" Lili told me.

"Hello!" I tried to reply, giving a curtsy to the young princess. But all that I could do was mouth the words! My hand met my throat, realizing it wasn't a dream. I looked at Antonio in fright. What was happening to me?

"Roderich? Roderich!" Antonio cried out running after his brother. Antonio disappeared around the corner and was back in an instant at my side with his brother. Antonio's hands were on my shoulders as Roderich examined my neck. What a dumbass! Whatever is happening to me won't reveal itself so lightly.

"It will come back within a couple of days. You just lost your voice," Roderich announced. No shit! I could've told you that! But in this case, I can't. I looked at him and caressed his cheek, only to pull a piece of lint from his hair. Just then, I noticed his brown ahoge. I tried to reachh for it again and his hand met mine once again. "You haven't changed a bit." He began to walk away toward the dining hall as I watched him. I sighed and followed him. Breakfast went by pretty slowly. Back home in both Hungary and Prussia, once we're done eating, we didn't have to wait for the others to finish. We could just get up and leave.

"Miss Hedervary, after breakfast we will begin your lessons," Roderich spoke. I nodded to his comment. "Elizaveta lost her voice, so she won't be able to talk for the next couple of days."

I began poking at my breakfast with the fork and set it down. I lost my appetite at the sudden aura that peered through the air. Roderich finished his breakfast shortly after I decided I was full. "Father, I will take Elizaveta to lessons now. May we be excused?" His father nodded and we both stood up to leave.

"Be good, you two!" Antonio shouted as we walked away. I blushed as red as the picture frames. Did he know I was flirting with Roderich? I hope not. This was supposed to be in secret.

Roderich took my hand and began to tow me away towards the music room. It wasn't too far from the dining hall. Literally around the corner. He sat down on the bench and made room for me. "Do you have enough room to sit?" he asked. I simply nodded. A smile might be nearly impossible at this point. "Alright. For today, I will teach you the scale. There are seven letters in a scale on the piano. They are all notes! Now these black keys are sharps and flats. You'll learn that later. I will now show you which notes are which." He took my right hand which was furthest from him and placed it on a specific note. It was on the left of a pair of two black keys. "This is a middle c. Do you follow me?" I nodded. I was leaning against my left hand for support so I wouldn't fall on him. If I did, he would fall and there would be a whole misunderstanding! Class continued on for an hour and everything afterwards became boring.

I noticed some fences and hurdles were set up as a course. I don't care if I was in a dress, it's been a while since Lightning and I went jumping. I rushed to the stables and saw Lightning waiting for me. He had the same idea I had! I didn't know where to begin looking for saddles or reins, but I trust him. With a good swift hop, we galloped out of the stables and headed for the course. Lightning jumped over one level hurdle. And trotted for the second one. This one had two bars. He went over it like it wasn't even there. He began galloping towards the next one which was a gate. He never jumped over those. I leaned in against him as he jumped over it. Damn, Lightning! Take it easy! He began sprinting and thrashing around. He's never done this before. I pulled on his mane to see if I couldn't control him! He calmed down for a little bit and came to a halt. I gave him a good head rub for listening so well.

"Have you seen Elizaveta?" Roderich asked Lili from inside the mansion.

"Yes, she's jumping with her horse!" Lili replied as she was watching.

"That's not Lightning... That's... Shit! She's in danger!" He replied, running towards the fence of the course.

I kicked him in his sides which sent him into a charge. Lightning, what's gotten into you? He jumped over another fence that I wasn't prepared for. In reaction, I fell off from the impact of his hooves meeting with the ground. The fall didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would... Or what was about to come. He began thrashing around more as I tried to escape and his hooves met my back for a good quick stomp. After that, I couldn't feel anything else. My eyesight began fading to black as I felt unconciousness reaching me. I woke up a minute later, only to find myself being carried again. I looked up to see Roderich carrying me and Antonio running beside him.

"She was riding Old Charlie and was thrown off!" Roderich told his brother. So it wasn't Lightning? I was placed on my bed and the corset and back of the dress were unhooked and unbuttoned. "This doesn't look good."

"Roderich, hold onto her as I operate on her!" the nurse told him. He wrapped his left arm around my chest and his right hand met my waist. I felt gauzes meet my back where I was hit and I gripped Roderich's arm, tears flowing down my cheeks. My eyes were squinting from the pain of the stitching. The pain was blistering. Couldn't they have knocked me out first? Tears were becoming uncontrollable.

"Elizaveta, calm down!" Roderich reassured me. I opened me eyes just to see Roderich's. "It'll be okay! I'm right here!" He took his handkerchief and wiped my tears away, although they were still coming. "Shh..." he commented, stroking my hair, pulling me into his embrace. Slowly, I began to calm down. It was just one touch that made it happen. I was calm as if nothing behind me was happening. I noticed a big difference between the way he calmed me down to the way Gilbert treated me. If it wasn't for my will to keep trying, after I gave birth to Ivan, I would've died. Gilbert didn't care. He was just happy to have an heir before his father dies. It was done before I knew it.

"Roderich, you will have to leave the room for the next part. I need to bandage her torso," the nurse told him. He nodded and left the room. I felt my dress leave my upper body and an ace bandage replace it. "Raise your arms, sweety!" I responded well and gripped my teeth as I felt the wound in my back for a split second. She wrapped me very quickly and tightly to where I wouldn't need to corset to improve my figure. After she was done, she helped me get dressed again. "I know it is none of my business, but do you like Roderich?" I gulped and gave a soft nod. "Well soon you won't have to worry about everything you've been trying." After she was done, I looked at her with a startled look. "We are having an enormous party coming tomorrow evening and all the guests will be staying a few nights. And we need someone to look out for you so you won't sleep on your back." I saw where this was going. I would have to share a room with Roderich! She walked out and invited Roderich to come back in so she could explain some things. The entire conversation went on without me. I knew what was going on and I would rather not hear it again. But occasionally, my eyes met with Roderich's as his eyes widened to what we had to do. I looked at the sun in the window to see that it was setting. Which means it's almost dinner time. And after that, bed time! Son of a bitch!

The night went by pretty fast and Roderich had to be the first one to say something to me. I was still in shock from what I was told. "Elizaveta, shall we retire for the night?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. What a way to break the ice! "What do you mean retire? She has her own room," the king questioned.

"She needs to be looked after as she sleeps, especially in her condition. And don't forget the party tomorrow night and all those guests," Roderich protested. "Are you r eady?" He asked me.

I nodded and we made our way to his bedroom. A maid came and slipped my nightgown over my head before stripping me of my dress. Thank god, Roderich wouldn't see. I sat down on the bed and positioned myself before resting the blankets on top of me. Roderich soon copied my motions and turned to lay on his left side, facing away from me. It was too different sleeping alone in a room with another man other than Gilbert. I softly scooted towards him, wrapping my arms underneath his and holding onto his shoulders.

"Elizaveta... What are you doing? I forgot, you can't speak," he spoke.

Tears began to fill my eyes once again as I strongly wished to just say something. "I'm sorry," I told him.

"What did you just say?" he asked turning around.

"I'm sorry," I tried to say again but the words never followed. This is going to be one pain in the ass of a job!


	5. Shall We?

**Author's Note:** I love this story! I'd love it more if you guys reviewed it! I'd love it even more if you guys would REVIEW IT! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

A cool hand nudged my shoulder and shook me till I opened my eyes. Sitting up and making a quick glance to the right, I noticed a nightstand on the side of the bed with a messy bed spread. Was I back home? Was it all just a dream to begin with? I looked at the foot of the bed to see a familiar face, a girl who appeared in her early twenties with blonde hair. Lili? So it wasn't a dream. Thank God!

"Hey Lizzy! Did you get your voice back?" I tried to say 'I don't know', but all I could do was mouth the words. "I take that as a 'no'. Do you know sign language?" I nodded. Where was she going with this? "How was last night? Maria Theresa didn't even share her bed with him and they were engaged!"

Could somebody remind me what was a dream? I tried my best to speak, even though it would probably be a failed attempt. "Where is he?" I asked. It was scratchy but just enough to know what I was asking.

"Oh my goodness! Roderich!" Lili called, running out of the room. I want to beat her!

Roderich appeared in the doorway in an instant, trying to regain his breath. I covered my chest with the blankets, embarrased about my attire. He chuckled before he spoke. "Don't fret. I've already seen it all!" I gasped and slammed him against a wall.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted.

"You did it to me first! We layed down to fall asleep, you hugged me, I woke up an hour ago and hugged you back for a little bit. That nightgown of yours is as thin and see-through as a wet piece of paper!" I looked down to see he was right. Using my arms to cover myself, I ran to the nearest corner of the room and hid in the darkness. It was obvious he could still see me. "After breakfast, we'll continue your lessons!" He disappeared out of the room as Lili was going through the closet.

She pulled out the dress that I arrived in and looked at it strangely. "You wore this?" I nodded. "That's depressing!" She pulled out a burgundy dress and held it against me. "As a matter of fact, wear that one!" Lili pointed to the dress she just insulted.

"First you insult my style, and then you make me wear it anyway. Why?" I asked.

"Because after lessons today, you're getting pampered from head to toe!" I sighed and began getting dressed. She did have to help put the corset on as the white sleeves began just barely off of my shoulders. "You have a nice figure!"

"Thank you!"

We walked straight to the dining room where everyone waited for us. Once we walked in, Antonio and Roderich rose to their feet. I blushed but Lili looked used to it. I noticed Antonio pulled Lili's chair out for her. This is very different! I went to sit down and Roderich did the same thing, which only made me blush more. He pushed the chair against my legs and I sat down as Roderich took his seat. He looked so handsome this morning. Must've been the nice night we shared last night.

"Elizaveta, would you like to continue your lessons today?" Roderich asked.

"Sorry little bro, she can't! She needs to practice dancing for the ball tonight!" Antonio interrupted. Since when do I have a schedule to follow?

"Ich denke, es kann nicht geholfen werden," Roderich said under his breath, poking at his breakfast with his fork. (**AN: **He said: I guess it can't be helped.)

I didn't understand what he said, but I knew he was complaining because Antonio was chuckling to himself. "Someone is stingy over our new guest!" Antonio whispered. My hand didn't grab the cup on the table as I intended for. Instead, my hand tipped the cup over and water pooled everywhere. Everyone pulled their seats away so they didn't get wet. However, I stood up and began drying it up with my napkins.

"Elizaveta, we have maids for that," Lili told me.

"I made it! They shouldn't have to clean up after me!" I replied. Once it was cleaned up, I sat back down and began digging into my breakfast. It was different than the meals in Prussia. This actually had flavor and it was delicious! Lili and I finished our breakfast at the same time and she escorted me to the dance instructor, I could feel Roderich's eyes on me. Antonio clearing his throat told me so. We disappeared out of the doorway and the two brothers went into a conversation.

"You like her, don't you?" Antonio asked.

"What's not to like? She's my own personal, damsel in distress. I get the feeling that if she went back to her husband, she would die if I don't protect her. How can you love someone so much and then refuse it just so she could still be happy?" Roderich spoke.

"Beats me! Lili and I were made for each other! But if you love her, you'd fight for her! If you don't, _I _will grab the bull by the horns myself!"

"She's married to another man, Antonio! And lord knows she has a child!"

"Do you want to finally settle down or continue longing after a woman you just met a couple days ago?"

"If all of this was different I would be out there now, going after her. For now, I'll just... I don't know, wait and see if this is what she wants for herself. It's her choice, after all."

Back to Lili and I, we arrived at the dance studio and I saw a young lady with big knockers. "Miss Yekaterina Braginskaya, could you please teach Elizaveta to dance? Things like turns, the waltz, and dips!"

"Just leave her to me! I'll take good care of her!" Yekaterina announced, cracking her knuckles. Something was telling me I wasn't going to make it through the night. Class lasted two hours. I wasn't exactly sweating, but I was finding it hard to breathe. "Go take a bath! Our hair dresser will be here soon to take care of you!" I nodded and walked towards the bathroom. On my way there, I saw Antonio talking to someone.

"It has to be tonight! So prepare the dress on page nine and we will get him falling to his knees for her!" I knew he was talking to Lili about Roderich and me. I cleared my throat and got his attention.

"Where... is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Lili will show you. She needs to help you with that corset."

~~After A Nice Warm Bath~~

Lili was at my side after I wrapped a towel around me to place ointment on my back. I gasped at the cold touch and she placed her hand at my shoulder. "This is nothing compared to what you're going to go through tonight," Lili spoke.

"What do you mean?" I was afraid to ask.

"Roderich, if he's not too lazy, will have to do this tonight after the ball!" I shut my eyes tightly, praying this was a dream! Lili walked out for a few minutes, and was back with a corset, dress, and petticoat. She wrapped the corset over my breasts and stomach and tied it tightly. Placing the petticoat on the floor, I stepped over it and she brought it to my hips and hooked it in place. "Ready for the dress?"

"As I'll ever be!"

"Get on your knees and raise your arms above your head!" I did as she told and she slipped it over my head and pulled it into place. It was burgundy and a corset styled dress with a golden embroidery along it. The skirt poofed out but my ass didn't look as fat as it did. It was strapless and it looked gorgeous! She pulled burgundy sleeves up onto my upper arms but didn't hide my shoulders. It was tight on my upper arm and before it reached my elbow, gold fabric began and it poofed out a little. There was one for both arms. Each print on the dress that was burgundy was gold. I loved it so much!

A man with blonde, wavy hair, a purple jacket with a cloak on the edge that didn't go too far with red pants appeared behind us. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your worst nightmare... Syke! My name is Francis and I will be welding you to make you look beautiful!" He pulled out an enormous case. It was no bigger than a suitcase but I was dying to know what was inside! He unhooked the locks and opened it. Inside were hair ornaments, make up, and ribbons. "So who is your date?"

"I... don't have one," I replied.

"She is Roderich Edelstein's date! She is just too nervous to admit it!" Lili announced.

"Lucky bitch!" Francis commented. I closed my eyes and kept them sealed until it was absolutely necessary. When I did, I was done and pampered. My hair was tied back in a burgundy ribbon and tiny fake, red rose buds were in my hair that draped over my left shoulder. My lips were painted red and my eye lashes were black. That Francis guy really is a master! I resembled the porcelain dolls my father would give me when I was younger. "Oh, so you're awake now?" Francis asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Turning to see Lili dressed and ready to go.

"Elizaveta, we must hurry! The guests are all in the ballroom! Royal family members are going to be announced. The guys already went so we'll be going very soon!" She ran off and I sighed before attempting to leave.

"Now don't you look beautiful!" I heard a familiar voice call. Turning around, Arthur was standing before me. "I've come to warn you. The last day that you have is in three days!" He disappeared in an instant and I began running towards the ballroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Princess Lili!" the announcer called. Arriving next to the announcer, I whispered my name to him. "Next, Princess Elizaveta!"

Descending the stairs, Roderich's eyes were locked on mine. He waited at the base of the stairs with an outstretched hand. I took it gently and he wound my arm with his. "Now the vorst part is over!" he spoke with an Austrian accent. "And you look beautiful!"

I smiled before whispering "thank you."

Antonio was at my side and began to tow me away, Lili pulling on Roderich. "Don't worry lil bro, I'm just gonna dance with her!" The song playing by the band seemed pretty fast. I placed my right hand at his shoulder and his right hand met my waist and we began spinning around in turns, one after the other. I noticed a smile was on his face and mine as well! I couldn't help it, I was having so much fun! What surprised me the most was that they were passing the ladies around the room with different partners. Antonio handed me to his father and he appeared to have just as much fun. Lili was now dancing with Antonio. They stopped spinning and began to walk around in a circle around the room.

"Elizaveta, this is just as much as my business as it is yours. Do you love my son? Roderich, that is," he asked. I looked at him surprised. Is Roderich the only one who doesn't know? I nodded and he spun me around once and let me go. I was standing in the middle of the dance floor, all feelings lost. My heart beat was the only thing I could feel at the moment. A hand met mine and turned me around to meet violet orbs through glasses.

"Shall we, Miss Elizaveta?" he asked. I smiled and we joined the group of dancers that carried on with their fun.

The music began to slow down to a steady pace. Miss Braginskaya showed me the differences between music. This was the waltz. I wrapped my left arm along his right arm which held my waist and his left hand grabbed my right. We began circling the room including Antonio and Lili, Francis and Maria, and Roderich's dad was dancing with a young lady I didn't recognize.

"Roderich? Why did you share your bed with me last night?" I asked as we swayed with the other three couples.

"Because you couldn't sleep on your back so I had to watch over you."

"But you were engaged to Maria Theresa and she still didn't get to sleep with you!" I noticed that everyone else was dancing with us and we got lost in the crowd till we found a dead section in the room. I was pinned against the wall with Roderich's body.

"That's because I had my doubts about her! Now just drop it!"

"No! Please tell me!" I urged.

A hand covered my mouth as he pushed against me more. He removed his hand and smoldered me with his violet eyes. I felt loose against him and stroked his left cheek. His hand met my waist and his face began to lean closer to mine. Could this be it? I leaned in towards him as well, just wanting one kiss. His forehead met my shoulder with an abrupt sigh. Is he weakening? I placed my hand at the back of his head as my arm wound around his back. The main thing he needs right now is a hug. The one thing I need right now is his kiss!


	6. An Unforgettable Night!

**Author's Note:**This chapter is dedicated to Camcow because they added my story to their alert and I'm grateful! Things are going to start getting better, if only I got some reviews! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The night was anything but boring and tiresome. I was on the dance floor most of the time and I didn't realize I was breathing heavy. I was actually surprised the rose buds in my hair stayed in place from dancing very forcefully around the room. A slow song begin to fill the room and people began to leave the dance floor to their tables. I didn't want this night to go to waste so I went to the middle of the room and began dancing by myself in spins. After half a minute, hands entangled my waist and turned me around for my green eyes to meet violet ones through glasses. He took my right hand and his right hand met my waist. Now I really didn't want this night to end. Other couples began to fill the area so nothing would seem akward. The tempo began to pick up and we went from slow dancing to the waltz. Where did he learn to dance?

He's the best partner I ever had lead me since my father. Gilbert has two left feet and when I pointed it out, he banned dances in Prussia at any time. He raised his arm and I spun underneath it. Bringing me back against his chest, he did the last thing I expected him to do. With his arm wrapped around the small crest at my lower back, I felt my entire upper body feel very loose that I leaned back into a dip that Miss Braginskaya told me about. She told me this was the last kind of place I would expect one from but I was bewildered by it.

He pulled me back up slowy till my torso rubbed against his. My chest would've hit him first, but the two corsets that binded me were on the same level as my stomach. I noticed his cheeks began to fill up with the lightest shade of pink and I think I knew why. He raised his arm again and I responded with another spin until I was interrupted halfway and he brought me to his chest. His lips grazed against my earlobe which sent chills up my spine. He wouldn't do it in front of all these people.

"Elizaveta..." he spoke gently. I turned my face slowly to meet his gaze and he brushed his lips against me gently as mine sized to fit his. I drew my hand to meet his cheek to keep him close but he stopped me and broke the kiss. I ran into him on purpose just to hug him close. Because of him, I am now happy with the path I have taken. He hugged me back and slowly released me as I walked off, bringing my finger tips to touch my mouth that was just taken. Gilbert never kissed me in public. Not like I wanted his kiss or anything, but he would be surprised what kind of eyes were locked on mine during meetings.

I decided to bid farewell to the rest of the party that was dancing and made my way to Roderich and my bedroom. The kiss was unforgettable! I could feel my cheeks flushed as I walked around the corner, only to see something I shouldn't have. Even if it was just for a quick glimpse, I saw Antonio cradle Lili into his arms before walking into a room. With an abrupt sigh, I continued on my way. The last thing I expected was to get lost. I would try to go back the way I came, but I didn't want to venture into the wrong room. I risked it and began running into the other hallway. I saw Maria Theresa was leaning against a wall, waiting for Francis.

"It's you again! How was that little dancing with Roderich?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I'm actually trying to find him. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Yes. He's in the bathroom. You can wait for him here. I'm waiting for Francis too."

"Alright. Maria, why didn't you tell Roderich I was waiting for him the day I arrived?"

"Must've slipped my mind. Friends, okay?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Francis walked out and hugged Maria. "Oh, my little project! I see you held up very nicely!" he commented.

"Was Roderich in there?" I asked.

"Yes. He's just washing his face. Will you be alright waiting for him?" Francis confirmed. I nodded and they walked off.

The fact that he was washing his face made me a little upset. Was it about the kiss or was he just hot?

"How long have you been waiting for?" I heard a voice say. Turning around, I saw the most breathtaking sight. Roderich was leaning against the wall with his left arm, his jacket hanging over his right shoulder. His sleeves were rolled up and a black sweater vest held his torso and shirt nicely. His ruffled tie was removed and in his hand that held his jacket, the top two buttons undone.

"A... A... A while," I stuttered.

"Well Miss Elizaveta, shall we retire for the night?" he asked. I nodded and he placed a hand at the middle of my back and began to tow me away. Gasping at his touch, he realized that my back was still sore. "Do you need someone to put medicine on it?" I nodded again and we began walking towards the bedroom as he gently touched my back. He opened the door and I walked in, realizing what time it was. The clock read a quarter after one in the morning. All the servants should be asleep around this time. Walking to the nightstand, I lifted the small container that held the ointment and placed it in Roderich's hands.

"Could you help me?" I asked.

"But... Elizaveta... I can't!" he protested.

"Roderich, it cannot be any different than kissing me in the middle of the dance floor in front of hundreds of guests!"

"Vat are you talking about? I didn't kiss you. I mean, I pinned you against a vall but I never kissed you."

"Do you want to?"

"Elizaveta, don't be hasty!"

I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes and my hands met my mouth as I ran off. Something was telling me he was chasing after me but I didn't want to risk slowing down and being caught. I was all the way outside, by a fountain, before I felt a hand grip the sleeve that was on my arm. Swinging around on instinct, I crashed into Roderich's chest.

"Vy does it matter?" he yelled.

"You don't understand," I whispered with a scratchy voice. Was the spell gaining its power back?

"Vat don't I understand? And vat's happening to your voice?"

"I bet it! Just for your..." As if it wasn't hard enough to hear me anyway, my lips sealed tightly shut so I couldn't tell him.

"My vat?" he pleaded for me to tell him.

"Forget it," I tried to say and continued to walk back towards the palace. He held onto me to hold me close but we accidentally fell into the pond! The only problem was I never learned how to swim. How deep was this pond anyway? It was less of a pond and more of a pool since my feet couldn't touch the floor. Hands entangled my waist and lifted me above the water and set me on the edge of the path. I began shivering and hugged him when he landed next to me. He stood up and held me close.

"Vat do you vant from me?" Roderich asked. "I don't vant to ask you again!"

I raised my figertips to his eyelids and shut them gently. He kept them closed and sighed to himself. Standing on my toes, I reached up, my strongest desire burning in my chest. I placed my lips against his and broke it shortly after.

"Is that it?" he asked. I nodded and started walking away. He followed me just as quickly. "Ven ve get back, ve must change our clothes. And I'll help you put ointment on your back!"

When we reached the palace walls, Antonio and Lili were waiting by the doorway with towels and draped them over my shoulders and went back to their room. We walked quickly to the room along the polised floor. Once we arrived, Roderich draped the edges of the towel that were on my shoulders to over them. A maid walked in and placed her hands on the hem of my dress.

"Your highness, could you hold onto her as I do this? It's a little cold," the maid commented.

I didn't turn my head but looked at him through a side glance. He placed a hand at the back of my head and pulled me into a hug. Wrapping my arms around his torso, my face disappeared in his shoulder.

"Just a couple more days with the ointment and you should be good," added the maid before placing a warm hand on my back. She placed another hand on my back which had a drop of ointment on three of her fingers. I sqeeled to the touch and dug my nails into Roderich's back. He grunted and began stroking my hair. It calmed me down a little and he began humming the tune to the song we danced to the first time. "Alright, let it sit for about five minutes for it to dry and then I will be back to help you change for bed." I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, twirling my fingers in my hair. I couldn't start a conversation first, it just wasn't going to happen! If he wanted to talk, he'd have to start it first!

"So... Did you have a pleasant evening?" he asked. What kind of silence breaker is that? I nodded and walked over to the wardrobe. The doors felt like they were barred shut and I opened it with a little more force! My nightgown fell into my arms and I brought it to my chest to feel the warm satin embrace my skin.

"This night has been filled with happiness and sadness all within four hours. What could happen next?" I replied, pulling the rose buds from my hair. Hands met my own before I heard his response.

"Vy vere you sad?"

"You don't want to know."

"If I didn't, I vouldn't have asked in the first place! Just tell me!" Without saying anything, I turned to the side and kissed him on the cheek.

"You refused me. That's what upset me earlier!"

His hands met my shoulders and he pinned me against a wall again, smoldering me with his eyes. "It's not that I didn't vant to refuse you, I have to! Elizaveta, you are married! You're..."

"Dammit Roderich! I bet my voice to marry you!" I yelled. His eyes widened at my comment.

"Vy vould you do such a thing knowing there vas a chance I vouldn't love you?"

"I wanted to see if it was possible! Which leads us to an important question... Are you in love with me?"

He released an abrupt exhale before answering me. "No... No Elizaveta, I don't love you." Tears filled my eyes once more at the sound of another refusal. Than what was that talk that he had with his brother about? I heard him confess to his brother that I was his own personal damsel in distress. "Elizaveta, I'm sorry! If I had known you a little longer, I would take you as my own long before that... that monster of a Prussian prince!"

"You can! Just fall in love with me within the next... two days and I'm all yours!"

"Vat vould you vant with a creature such as myself!"

"What wouldn't I want with a beautiful and magnificent creature such as yourself?" I didn't expect an answer from him but I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cradled me into his arms. That surprised me a little bit, an unknown strength. He placed me on the bed before laying beside me and pulling me close.

"You really drive me insane! From your brown locks of hair, to your precious green eyes." He was straddling me within the next minute, his hands caressing my jawbone. He placed his lips on my forehead and then slid himself off of me and laid on his back, his arm covering his eyes. I placed my lips onto his for a brief second, or at least that's what I was inteding for. Roderich's hand met the back of my head and sat up for me to reach him better. I fell in his lap and closed my eyes as I wove my arms around his neck once more. His hands met my waist and unlatched me from him. "Elizaveta, until you are mine, that is all ve can do!"

"You said you didn't love me!"

"I... Ve need to go to bed now! Ve continue your lessons after breakfast!" He rolled onto his side, his back to me. I stood and let my dress drop at my ankles. Reaching behind me to unhook the petticoat, it also fell to the floor along with the dress. I tossed the nightgown over my head and the sleeves rested at the crest of my shoulder and hung where it would. I sat down on the bed and laid down, only to be met with an arm around my waist. I turned my head and Roderich was facing me, pulling me tightly against his chest. I smiled and fell asleep, awaiting the last two days that I have left with Roderich. I knew it was going to be a peaceful final two days and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it for me!

The next morning, I woke up with people changing me! Looking around, the bed sheets looked like hell and it looked like people were in a hurry. I was already placed in a corset and being put into an enchanted dress, similar to the one I wore last night with a matching shrug. They forced shoes onto my feet and another was doing my hair! What was the hurry? It was only ten in the morning.

"Elizaveta, thank god you're awake! There will be a visitor very soon. So hurry to the lobby! He'll be here any minute!" Lili shouted. I ran out the door and was in the lobby within half a minute. I skidded to Roderich's side. Looking to the right at what had his gaze caught was the last person I expected to come to a place like this. Especially if he despised this place so much! His silver hair and red eyes were burning with betrayal and hatred. It wasn't he who had my gaze, it was who he was holding. The small child cradled in his arms with golden locks and violet eyes, gentle and significant. To his left was the red headed boy with a single strand sticking out and brown eyes that I used to watch over when I was young and when he was smaller. To the right was the blonde haired gentleman I went to Austria for, his blue eyes filled with worry.

We stood there, very proper, as Feliciano, Ludwig, Ivan, and Gilbert made their way to eye level!


End file.
